Esther Coleman
Esther Coleman is the young girl adopted by Kate and John Coleman. Esther is 9 years old and from Russia. You first see her at St Marianas Orphanage For Girls. It's revealed her real name is Leena Klammer and she is actually a thirty-three year old woman with a hormone disorder that causes dwarfism and is a serial killer that poses as a little girl so she can be adopted with one goal-to seduce and sleep with her adopted father as it's the only love she knows. And if it fails she kills him and his entire family and burns down the house and goes to find another family. St Mariana's During her time in America, Esther spends a period of time at St Mariana's Orphanage For Girls. During that period she shows no issues, the only trouble being when she is asked to take her ribbons off. Later, Sister Abigail reveals that trouble tends to find Esther when two girls were fighting and one was caught stealing, the other time a boy fell and a pair of scissors stabbed him through his jaw and Esther happened to be there when it happened. Sister Abigail doesn't inform them of this when the Colemans ask about her is there were any issues with her that they should know, but when sister Abigail discovered that the home Esther used to live in with her old adopted family in Estonia was burnt down and the cause was Arson. That's when she told the Colemans something could be wrong with Esther as too many coincidences involving Esther becomes alarming. Adopted by the Colemans Esther is adopted by the Colemans after John stumbles across her at St Mariana's. They take her home and treat her like family. John and Kate buy her a canvas and Max buys her an american sign language book as a welcome present. Daniel Doesn't seem interested in Esther and is actually jealous of all the attention she's getting. Kate becomes suspicious that there might be problems in Esther's background when Esther expresses far more knowledge of sex than expected of a child her age. Her suspicions deepen when Esther pushes a girl who had been bullying her off the slide at a local park, breaking her leg. While she initially believes Esther's claim that it was an accident, Kate is further alarmed when Sister Abigail (CCH Pounder), the head of the orphanage, warns her and John that bad things always seem to happen when Esther is around. Esther overhears this and, as Sister Abigail is leaving in her car, Esther pushes Max into its path, forcing her to swerve off the road. Sister Abigail rushes to see if Max is hurt, but Esther kills her with a hammer, then convinces Max to help her hide the weapon in their treehouse. Kate is convinced that something is very wrong with Esther, but John does not believe her. Attempting to find out more about Esther, Kate finds her hidden Bible and discovers that it came from the Saarne Institute in Estonia, which she eventually learns is a mental hospital. She e-mails a picture of Esther to them and asks for more information, like if her mother is a patient there or if Esther was even born there. John loses his trust in Kate when she aggressively grabs Esther and yells at her after she gives Kate a bunch of white roses, all from the grave of Jessica, the stillborn child. She knows that Esther knew because she showed Esther Jessica's grave in the green house when she first arrived at their house and she says 'As long as these roses grow, she will too.' While she is in tears in front of the grave, Esther breaks her own arm and says that it still hurt from when Kate grabbed it. She is taken to hospital as John no longer believes Kate. When Daniel learns about Sister Abigail's death from Max, he tells her of his plan to retrieve the hammer to prove Esther's guilt. However, Esther overhears their conversation and confronts Daniel as he searches the treehouse, setting it ablaze and locking Daniel inside in an attempt to kill him and destroy the evidence. Daniel falls to the ground trying to escape, and is knocked unconscious. Esther attempts to finish him off with a rock, but Max stops her. While Daniel is hospitalized from his fall, Esther slips into his room and smothers him with a pillow, stopping his heart, but doctors quickly revive him. Kate, realizing what happened, attacks Esther, but orderlies help John subdue her. As John takes Esther and Max home, doctors sedate Kate. (in the original script Daniel is killed by Esther) When John takes the girls home, he drinks Kate's bottle of wine to the point where he gets drunk due to stress. Esther comes to see him, dressed in Kate's sultry black dress that she redesigned to fit her body and tries to seduce John. John, realizing Kate was right about Esther all along, becomes angry and tell's Esther to go to her room and tells her that he plans to call sister Judith the next day to talk about sending Esther back to the orphanage. Esther heads to her room in tears from being rejected. In the hospital, Kate wakes up as her phone rings and saw it was Dr, Varava from the Saarne institute to let her know he received the picture of Esther. He asks if Esther was someplace where she can hear, Kate tells him she's at home with her husband. In fear, Dr. Varava tells Kate to call John immediately and to tell him to get the rest of the family out of the house and call the police, when Kate asks him why he tells her it's because Esther is not a little girl but is a grown woman named Leena Klammer. He starts explaining to her that Leena has a rare hormone disorder that stunts her physical growth and that she was thirty-three years old, he also explains that she was the most violent patient in the institution and constantly fought to get out of her straight jacket and that caused her to have scars around her wrists and neck (hence why she wears the ribbons) and that she has killed seven people that they know of. Leena passed herself off as a little girl for most of her life and tricked the last family she lived with in Estonia into adopting her, but when she couldn't seduce the father she killed him and his whole family. In Kate's horror, she started remembering what sister Abigail told her about the last family Esther was adopted by and how their house was burnt down and realized it was Esther who did it and rushes back home as fast as possible. School Esther has two previous schools. Before St Marianas Esthers previous school we know little about. All that is known is that while she was there a boy fell with scissors in his hand and stabbed himself though the jaw and two girls were in a fight and one was caught stealing when Esther was around. In her school with the Coleman's Esther's first day doesn't have such a good start. When a girl named Brenda teases her about her clothing. Later that same girl teases her about having a bible causing her to scream and throw a fit. History Before Leena became a serial killer stalking adoptive families, she had a terrible childhood where her father sexually abused her to the point where she thought he was showing her love, hence why she seduces her adoptive fathers as she doesn't know what her father did was wrong and it's all she knows and thinks it's normal. Soon her father gets a new girlfriend, when Leena asks him why he responds saying 'You will never be a real woman!' because of her disorder. Broken hearted and losing her sanity, she kills her father and his girlfriend and was caught shortly after and was sent to the Saarne institute. Soon she escapes and became a prostitute for wealthy pedophiles. When the police caught them, Leena pretended to be a child so she wouldn't go to prison or be sent back the institute, so she was sent to an orphanage where she was soon adopted by a family. When she failed to seduce her adoptive father, she killed him and his family and burnt his house down and escaped to America where she went to St Marianas. Death When Leena and Kate were fighting on the lake, they fell into the water but managed to get up. Leena tried to trick Kate to spare her life by turning back to her Esther facade and called her mommy. Kate, enraged at Leena for everything she did and dared to call her mommy, Kate angrily yells "I'm not your fucking mommy!" and kicks Leena's face, breaking her neck and killing her instantly and sends her sinking to the bottom of the lake. Alternate Ending On the special features there is an alternate ending. In Which we see Esther coming back as Leena reapplies herself as Esther. Then coming down the stairs and introducing herself. Esther is portrayed by Isabelle Fuhrman